Sugar Withdrawal
by TheWafflezMonster
Summary: Sakura Oshiro's parents died when she was younger, and ever since she has been a happy-go-lucky person, who's hard to hate. Now, she's stuck in between the Zuka Club and Host Club as they fight over the strange, hyper, and clumsy girl. This is my disclaimation of every character except Saki and her family.
1. Sealed Straw

I'm shaking. I am flipping shaking! Why am I shaking, you might ask? Withdrawal. I don't have a drugs or alcohol addiction, just sugar and caffeine, which is a million times worse. I'm on sugar withdrawal, and I'm shaking. I wish I was normal. Gah, no I don't! Great, now I am bipolar too. Yaaaay! Oh mother of a lollipop! I have to pee. Ohh, look a school! Schools have bathrooms, right? RIGHT! Mental high five! WOO! YES... Rrrrrun to the school. "Into the strange building!" I sang as I ran into the school. Suddenly, I was hit from behind and then all I saw was darkness. And my last thought was 'Holy Crabs! I'm scared of the dark!'

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry for a few seconds. I blinked a few times in order to see clearly. Once everything was clear I saw three girls leaning over me. Great! There no way I'm getting abused! Right? Sure! "Hello innocent maiden! I'm Benio Amakusa, second year. And this is The Zuka Club!" They ripped of there clothes to reveal the single most awful outfits ever! Then they started singing.

"Lobelia"

"Lobelia"

"High school, second year,Benio Amakusa"

"Lobelia"

"Also second year, Maihara Chizuru"

"Lobelia"

"And first year, Tswabuki Hinaku!"

"Lobelia"

"And we are the white lily league!"

"But some call us..."

"The Zuka Club!"They finished.

I'm so confused "Wait a minute..." I pointed to the middle one."did you just call me a maiden?! I must have gone back in time. Oh Crab! Did I lose an ORGAN?! Did you steal my ORGANS?! Gah, evil... Wait, did you say the Zuka Club?" I busted out laughing! "W-what kind of name is ZUKA?" When I came down from my high I couldn't stop giggling. Zuka... ZuUUuka... Yep, they ha- are they smiling!? I am hallucinating. Yep that's it. Amakusa grabbed my chin and lifted it up "Your laugh is adorable." She is officially mental. I think it's in my best interest to leave. I jumped out of the chair I had been sitting in and turned around. I sprinted towards the door, and tripped ,then this gigantic sculpture fell and shattered. "Um... That wasn't expencive... Right?"

They're still smiling, why are they smiling?! The middle one, Amakusa, was the first to speak. "That was worth 70,000 yen..." Oh CRAB! I'm dirt poor. "Yeah, ummm... Can I work it off?!" I said my once confident voice wavering. "Of course, my sweet, innocent maiden! By the way, you have an adorable accent, what is it?" ...Maiden? "Thanks and it's Australian." I replied politely, before smiling at her sweetly. She grinned, the one with the short brown hair smiled and said "Smile!" She pulled out a camera and took a picture. I covered my eyes instantly and looked to the down right corner. The flash really hurt my eyes. "Aww! She's camera shy." Ummm... What does that mean? "Does that mean I don't like it when people take my picture?" I asked, scrunching my nose up in confusion. "Yes..." Chimed the girl who's still holding the camera. "Oh!" I said cheerfully. "Wait, what's your name?" Asked the only one that hasn't talked. "Oshiro Sakura, but you can call me Saki." I smiled. "Well, lets begin discussing the terms that you will be working. Lets start with a summery, there will be dancing, singing, and acting. First, you will- " I cut Amakusa off "I can't do any of that junk!" I panicked. Well... I lied I can do that stuff, I just prefer not to. "We'll address this later we ALL have to go to a meeting, with the-the Host Club." She stuttered. I wonder if there nice.

~~~Skip to the Café~~~

When we got in they began there song, but suddenly stop and looked at me. Do they expect me to... "I already told you I don't sing." I explained as I sat at the end of the empty half of the booth. Wait, that's a chic! Lucky! She's never gonna have to sing and at there club! Ugh, I resent this idea. She should have to sing too. To even the playing field. Wait! That's Haruhi! My Soul Sister! I ran towards her to give her a glomp, but Benio caught me by the back of my shirt. "Be serious!" She commanded. Oh right! Serious. Wait, does that mean silent too? Yeah, I think so. Must be serious, in order to start paying off my debt. SerioUS! SERIous. Serious. I sat down at the end of the booth once everyone else had... sitten? Satted? Look they were all in the booth ok? So they started discussing crap and I sat there like an obedient child. Until I heard little Haru call my name. Then my hand started twitching from wanting to hug her. Must remain serious. Dang it Haruhi quit shaking my arm! I must remain serious! She shook my arm one last time. Now, I'm annoyed! "Dang it Haru! I was trying to be serious! Then you go and blow my cover!" I yelled at Haru mocked outraged. She laughed knowing I was joking. As always.

I think her friends are confused. "HARU! I think your friends are in the state of not knowing! Your problem! I'm not the confused one! I proceed with, A-boom!" I yelled out. Okay, so mission be serious has been compromised, but mission frazzle them into not making me sing is a go A.K.A. mission M&M's! I need to think... Haruhi's friends have yet to say anything... Well, actually I'm sure they have, they just have yet to say anything useful... Like what the word redundant means! "Why don't you all start talking about more useyful junk! Like REDUNDANTNESS!" I yelled out. I tend to do that kind of junk. WOOOHOOOO! I AM BORED! YES! Nope, even if you say it excitedly it doesn't help. Then finally a waitress came and handed me a huge Mountain Dew! Yes! I was excitedly opening my straw when my world shattered. I started crying. " Saki, whats wrong?" Haru asked. "One of the ends to my straw is sealed!" I sobbed. She looked normal... Like she expected it! "Of course it is." She said defeatedly. Everyone at the table was staring at me like I ate a toucan. All I did was cry and suddenly stop! It's not that big of a deal! "Ummm... Who are you exactly?" Asked the dude with the stalker glasses. "Well, EXACTLY I'm Oshiro Watermelon Sakura. But if you ROUND IT I'm a super secret ninja!" I answered. Oh snap! I still need to PEE! Perfect! I got up and ran to the bathroom! By the time I got back food was on the table. FOOOOOOOOOOOD! I shoved ALL my food into my mouth and swallowed. This like seventeen year old blonde dude asked "How did you do that?" The same dude is holding a bunny. What is wrong with him? Cat stuffies are much cooler. "I'm part chipmunk!" "That's not possible." Says Mr. Glasses.

"Yes it is." I replied

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ha, I win!"

"DUMBLEDOR!" I yelled after a long awkward silence. The entire restaurant stared at them.. Us... Me!

A waiter came and threw us out! Great! So much for desssert!


	2. Repeat

"Dang it! Haruhi this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at my soul sister. "Saki, I'm pretty sure it was your yelling that got us thrown out." She said calmly. I sighed and started rubbing my face with my hands. "I know, I just wanted it to be someone else's fault for once." I explained. "Well, this was a bust! I didn't even get ice cream!" Then two people I don't know did this weird slidey-thing over to me and one said "Didn't you eat enough at the restaurant?" I went wide eyed with my new epiphany "Dude, I don't want to freak you out, but you have a clone." I said pointing at his clone-alien person, the clone opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Did you buy him? I knew the government was hiding SOMETHING! I just didn't think it was that AWESOME. How much did it cost? I bet a ! I didn't know your friends were that rich!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Can I have a clone too?" I asked Haruhi, giving her my Puss in Boots face. "What are you doing with your hands?" Asked Mr. Clone. Yes, I do know who the clone is. It isn't THAT good of a cloning job! "WELL," I started, exasperated at his stupidity. " I WAS holding an invisible hat! If you hadn't noticed! I swear! Are all clones THIS stupid? I don't want a clone anymore." I said angrily. Everyone, including the Z club(that's they're new nickname), laughed at me. Even Mr. Stalker-Glasses-Creep chuckled. His new nickname is Cruelladevil! "Why are you laughing?" I asked. Well dang, now I really AM the confused one. I hate you CRUELLADEVIL! This is all your fault! Evil stalkers ruin everything! "They're twins, not clones Saki. They're twins." Said Chizuru. Dang, she has pretty hair. I want that hair. Maybe if I shaved it off her head and glued it to mine... No. Daniel would hit me. Chizzy walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist... She's strange. "Anyways, on that depressing note, I have a curfew, and I must be on my way." I said as calmly as I could. I walked briskly away. Scared of what I'm going house to. I say house because that place will never be home.

Third Persons POV~~  
"Soooooo... Benio, why did Saki join your club?" Haruhi asked curiously. "She broke a HUGE statue in our club room and is working it off, as of two hours ago." Chimed in Hinaku. "I guess that makes sense considering she's normally up to her nose in studying and band stuff." Haruhi said in contemplation. This confused the OHSHC, they all didn't think Misaki was smart by the way she acted. "Saki is smart?" Asked Hikaru, "Who would have known." they continued simultaneously, doing their shrug thing. "Guys," Haru said, stopping their criticism of her friend. "she is a genius. She was just raised in a home where everything was about joking around. And she's first chair flautist in the Ouran High School band. She has won first place in the annual art contest her school has every year." Tamaki's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Mommy, is that true." Kyoya glared at the name, but answered anyways. "I'll have to check, but it very well be true. I don't normally check up on commoners." Haruhi rolled her eyes at this. "Yep, everything Haru said is true, except she forgot to mention that her friends family is dead and that she lives in an orphanage." Kyoya said. "I didn't think you needed to know." Haru defended. "Well, riddle me this, if she lives in an orphanage, why does she have a curfew?" Everyone was stumped at the question.

Meanwhile, Saki was hurting. Everywhere. Every blow bruised her a little bit, every kick broke a bone. She needed a hospital, this beating was worse than all the others. She was late. She needs help fast, but it wasn't coming. Not now, not ever. Or that's what it seemed like. She came back house, and Daniel was moment she got back he started beating her for being 30 seconds late. Now, she's lying on the ground dying, knowing that if she makes it, Daniel will apologize, and she'll forgive him, and the process will repeat. And repeat. And repeat. Until she doesn't wake up.


End file.
